


Busting one's own surprise

by Amorina21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Gift Exchange, Keith's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, Sheith Exchange, VLD Sheith Birthday Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorina21/pseuds/Amorina21
Summary: Growing up in an orphanage where every birthday is a diminishing chance at getting adopted and being the super smart (super lonely) kid in college, had Keith develop a hate towards this what everyone else calls "special day". Until Shiro came along and turned Keith's whole world upside down.





	Busting one's own surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For the VLD Sheith Birthday Exchange for @GothSheith (Twitter). I hope you like it :D

 

Keith woke up when the sun’s rays woke him. He didn’t need to get up early on Mondays. Lectures started late at around 3pm. But today he didn’t feel like going to them anyway. Today was a special day. At least that’s what he thought. Or what others want him to think. Was a birthday special? If he’d been asked that question two years ago, he would have denied it. There was nothing special about the day of birth. It was a day to remind one that they supposedly existed in this society that doesn’t want you in the first place.

Keith heaved a sigh and rolled onto his other side. What dark thoughts on this joyous day. He finally decided to open his eyes and stared at the wall. There was a small picture stuck to it with tape. Blinking tiredly, he absorbed the image until a small smile lifted the ends of his mouth upwards. Right. Birthday had been unnecessary. Until two years ago where he’d met him. Takashi Shirogane. A college student just like him. Shiro was a sophomore, but it didn’t stop him from talking to him and befriending Keith.

If Keith had to describe it, he’d have to say that Shiro let the life’s colours bleed into his life. His life had been in the same black and white day after day. Keith had literally just run into him one evening while carrying his astrology books (so did Shiro). Both couldn’t see in the front of them, with the books blocking their way. Shiro had laughed and Keith, in turn, had stared at Shiro for laughing. Both introduced themselves and sort of just… stuck together since then. Shiro kept appearing until it had become natural. Keith eventually even started looking forward to Shiro’s frequent appearances, and he’d never been disappointed.  The two got hem decided to share their dorm room with each other to geek out about astrology, physics and the universe. Keith loved to just watch Shiro talk. The way he moved his body to emphasize his point. And the way his lips moved… they were so alluring to Keith. Ugh. What was he thinking again?!

When Shiro first found out that Keith despised his birthday, he’d set out to make a private surprise „party“ that included a trip to the astrology museum followed by a hovercraft race between the two of them. Keith still doesn’t know if  Shiro had let him win on purpose or not. The trick had worked though. He slowly got used to celebrating his birthday.

Rolling out of bed, he wondered what Shiro would have planned for today. He was even looking forward to it Keith realized and blushed a bit. Shiro would surely have a great idea. But then again, any idea coming from  Shiro is great. Keith showered and had gotten dressed by the time he realised that Shiro wasn’t in his bed. The usual snore was missing. Concerned, he took a look at Shiro’s college plan, but he already knew that Shiro didn’t have any lecture this early.

So Keith set out to look for his best friend. He wanted Shiro to be there so he could celebrate with him.  He walked the dorm halls and hoped that Shiro didn’t forget about his birthday. Keith hadn’t talked about it a lot, and Shiro has been accepting a lot of private tuition offers. With worries slowly increasing a lot, he sped up his search, cursing the fact that Shiro never had his phone with him. Keith abruptly came to a halt when he walked past the dining hall. He’d heard a rustling and had a feeling that someone was inside.

He took a deep breath and tore open the door.

„Shiro?“, He asked into the seemingly, pitch black empty room. He opened the curtains to let the light flood in an that was when Keith’s gasped.

 

The dining hall had been converted into a party room. ‚Happy birthday‘ banners hung from the wall, the tables were neatly arranged. On the main table, stood a bunch of candles which Keith believed to be the same amount as his new age.  Shiro suddenly entered from the second entrance door and gasped when he saw Keith.

„Oh…. Damn… uh.. hello Keith? SURPRISE….“, he started, clearly feeling bummed out that Keith had run into his surprise party prematurely.

Keith chuckled.

„I’m sorry, I can go and pretend I never saw any of that!“

„What? No! Now that you’ve seen it we might as well celebrate!“, he argued and set down the cake.

Keith’s heart started to pound. The cake was shaped like a hippo.

He walked towards it and just had to check it out from all sides.

„That cake is amazing!“, he cheered in absolute awe.

 

Shiro laughed.

„I'm glad to like it. Come here birthday boy!“, he laughed and pulled Keith very close.

„Happy birthday Keith…“, he whispered and looked into his eyes.

Keith looked back and could just melt into Shiro’s strong arms. Instead, he tried to focus himself and leaned against him.

„So… what else did you get?“, he cheekily asked, and Shiro smiled.

„Just a moment.“ Shiro let go of him, and Keith immediately missed his warmth.

He pulled out a present from behind a table and gave it to Keith.

„Happy birthday! I hope you like it…“

Keith smiled.

„if it’s from you I’ll always love it“, he admitted before blushing hard and focusing on unwrapping his gift.

Shiro turned bright red and looked like he’d been broken.

„Oh.. uh…“

As the final piece of wrapping came off, Keith stared at his gift in disbelief.

„Is this for real?“

„D..do.. you not like it?“

„I LOVE IT! But I feel like a kid“, he added, laughing with joy as he pulled his favourite animal, a hippo plush toy, into his arms.

Shiro laughed and breathed as a sign of relief.

„I’m so glad… I wasn’t sure what to get you. I wanted it to be more materialistic than last year.“

„You got that done alright“, Keith told him and boldly kissed Shiro’s cheek.

Shiro blushed, and then Keith blushed because Shiro blushed and both didn’t speak for a while.

 

After the two had recovered, they ate the chocolate cake with college friends like Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Allura who all came in celebration of Keith’s birthday.

 

At the end of the day, an utterly exhausted Keith fell onto his bed, hugging his new plush hippo and smiling into the soft skin. Shiro had managed to make this an extraordinary day. He was about to close his eyes when he caught sight of the picture that stuck on his wall. Keith smiled even more. It was a „Sheithy“ picture how he liked to call it. Shiro and Keith were standing in front of the college, arms around each other's hips, their chest facing the front but their foreheads touching. Both were grinning. It was the first picture he had ever taken of his own free will which made it all the more important to him.

Hunk had taken a photograph after they’d been awarded honours for getting into the Garrison Junior course, set to start after they finish college. He wondered what would await them once both would be there. 


End file.
